A Storm Is Coming
by darkestboy
Summary: Disaster isn't far away. The gang can feel something on the horizon and so can others and one of them intends to bring the storm closer than before. Set during The Trinity.


**Name:** A Storm Is Coming

**Characters:** Hal Yorke, Tom McNair, Alex Millar, Dominic Rook, Captain Hatch and Ian 'Crumb' Cram

**Synopsis:** Disaster isn't far away. The gang can feel something on the horizon and so can others and one of them intends to bring the storm closer than before. Set during _The Trinity_.

"You've given me an idea," Dominic Rook had said and expressed what would pass for him a look of glee on his face much to the interest of his two colleagues and the vampire standing in front of him, wrapped up in duct tape.

"An idea for what?" Ian Cram found himself asking as he looked at the blond haired man in the grey suit with suspicion. "What do you mean exactly? What idea?"

Ian found himself cut off with Rook holding his hand up and smiling. Ian hadn't been a vampire for long but already he had deduced that when someone like Mr Rook had an idea, it might not be the type of idea that would end well.

"Now, now, Mr Cram," Rook smiled at Ian as he noticed the look of scorn on the vampire's face. "I couldn't possibly divulge such delicate information to you. Not at this time anyway."

"It's Crumb," Ian replied sharply, scrunching his face in a weird expression as he emphasised the words. "Ian Cram no longer exists. I go by Crumb now. Weren't you listening before?"

"Yes, I listened to your speech about being the victim with superpowers," Rook interrupted him. "But can I point out that vampires and superheroes are usually not the same thing."

"I think popular culture might disagree with you there," Ian said as he struggled in his restraints before his eyes blackened. "Fuck!"

"Now, none of that, Mr Crumb," Rook said warningly, before gesturing towards his men. "Take him to his cell but give him a change of clothes first and clean him up. If he tries anything, deal with him how either of you see fit but under no circumstances are either of you to kill him."

"But sir?" one of the men interrupted. "He's just a vampire. One less of them isn't going to make much a difference, surely?"

"I said don't kill him," Rook replied sharply, before looking at Ian one more time. "I have a little task for you but more on that at a later date."

"Later date?" Ian asked nervously before being dragged away. "How long do you plan to keep me here? I have rights, you know."

"Not any more you don't," Dominic muttered under his breath, watching as Ian was led away by his men. "Vampires."

Dominic then went into his office and on the table at the behest of one of his other employees had been a rather lengthy file on one particular vampire – Hal Yorke. This vampire had also gone by the names of Lord Harry and Henry Yorke and while Rook sipped his coffee, he noticed that this particular vampire had been something of a mass contradiction amongst his species.

Dominic had been in the job long enough to know that some vampires were more of a threat than others and that while all of them eventually would fail at 'being human', he did find himself impressed by Hal's attempts so far to maintain the charade. Granted, there did seem to some noticeable failures there too, usually involving a fair amount of deaths but as Old One, Hal clearly had been smart enough to have survived as long as he had done.

"Mr Yorke," Dominic murmured as he took another sip of the coffee (which was rather bland) and flicked over another page of the file. "I have a feeling you and I are going to cross paths yet again."

Mr Rook continued to read the file until he finished it and as he was leaving to head back to his one bedroom apartment, he felt a little chill in the air. Working in the Archive would sometimes make him wonder if there was someone or something following him but he knew deep down, there wasn't. However it didn't stop him for checking that he had both a gun and a stake handy in his briefcase.

Of course, even by the time he had gotten himself home, Dominic still couldn't shake the feeling off. He didn't know what but in the back of his mind, he knew something was coming and it was going to be very soon. A storm of some kind, though what would be the cause of it worried him more than usual.

The commotion in the Barry Grand Hotel had been good sport to watch. Captain Hatch had already told Patsy that he hadn't felt this good in years and he was telling the truth. Sophie wasn't the first person whom he had made kill themselves in recent times but her death had been more satisfying than usual.

Though she was a harmless girl, Sophie was in fact an experiment, mainly to see how the Trinity themselves would react to her passing. The vampire seemed more preoccupied with making sure that the cameras from enquiring journalists weren't anywhere near him as he dealt with other customers and the werewolf showed visible upset towards the young woman's death but mainly kept to his duties in a bid to endear himself to Patsy but it was the ghost that worried him. Although she didn't say anything, Hatch knew by nature, it was the ghosts who could be the most troubling. He knew he was going to have to get rid of her and pretty fast.

"Stupid bitch," Hatch muttered under his breath as he went past Alex in his wheelchair. "This fucking place! Run by dunces and foreigners."

"Hmm, charming," Alex muttered in annoyance as she looked at the wheelchair bound man in irritation.

"Alex, he can't actually see you," Hal said reminding her as he ushered into the kitchen to collect an order for a table.

"Fucking idiots, the lot of you," Hatch yelled at two employees he brushed past as Alex peered her head out from the kitchen door to observe him. "This place has gone to the dogs."

"And clearly his manners died years ago," Alex said in disapproval before looking at Hal. "I know he's in a wheelchair but Jesus, talk about being a right misery."

"'e's not that bad, Alex," Tom said, picking up two plates of food to hand over to Hal. "I've seen worse types."

"I'm sure you have, Thomas," Alex folded her arms, giving Hatch a wary look before focusing her attention on Hal and Tom and closing the door behind her, unaware that Hatch had been looking at her with evil intent. "Still don't like him though."

"Was there something you wanted to ask?" Hal had noticed that Alex was standing between him, Tom and the door. "Alex, it is our first day. I don't think it's wise for either Tom or I to make a bad impression on Patsy."

"I don't think you could make a bad impression on Patsy if you tried," Alex replied as she did air quotes to emphasise Patsy's name, before looking at Tom. "You on the other hand, I've not been around many girls of late but she seems to have a stick up her arse about you."

"Don't say out like that," Tom replied, holding two bowls of soup in his hands before handing them to Hal. "Table six."

"I was just joking, Tom," Alex smiled, punching the werewolf lightly in the arm before waiting for Hal to come back into the kitchen. "Besides I was going to ask about the girl that snuffed it here – Sophie?"

"What about her?" Hal asked, folding his arms as he tried to guess what Alex was going to ask next. "You don't think it was me, do you? Alex, come on – I was working at the time of Sophie's death. Tom can vouch for me."

"Well, I don't know about working," Tom said lightly. "More like being looked over by Patsy if I'm being honest. I was doing more of the 'ard graft and the like."

"Oh very funny," Hal replied as Alex sniggered a little before he saw a look on her face. "I know I slipped up with Ian but it wasn't me. It wasn't even a vampire."

"How do you know that for sure?" Alex asked Hal. "What if one of the Old Ones did escape and they're out for World Domination Part 2?"

"The Old Ones are dead," Hal said sharply. "And vampires don't exactly go out of their way to fake a suicide. Besides no blood was consumed, just smeared on the walls from what Patsy was told by the police. Sometimes Alex, some terrible things just happen. Not everything is related to the supernatural world."

"I really hope so," Alex said but she wasn't entirely convinced by Hal's statement. She believed that he wasn't responsible for Sophie's death and she could possibly believe a vampire didn't do it either but something niggled in the back of her head. Alex didn't know what but Sophie's death still felt suspicious. "You're probably right. Anyways, I'm gonna head back to the house, maybe laugh at some _Pointless_ or whatever else is on and leave you and Tom to it. See you both later."

"Bye Alex," Tom smiled cheerfully as he went out to bring out another order, before saying to his co-worker. "Come on, Hal."

"Coming," Hal replied as he too brought out some food and made an effort to return a friendly smile when Patsy gave him a flirty one to begin with as she seemed to be talking to Captain Hatch.

Captain Hatch observed the vampire and the werewolf working together as the best of friends and it made him sick to his stomach. The vampire came across as a snobby tart while the werewolf seemed to lack the basic skills to speak properly but Hatch knew that all he needed to do was to push both Hal and Tom in order to get his plan to come to fruition. A storm was coming, Hatch knew it because he was about to cause it and once the ghost was out of the way, the vampire and werewolf would dance to his tune and they'd do it without even knowing it.

A trinity might be a powerful force but it wasn't an unbreakable one. Breaking a trinity had led Hatch to his current predicament in a failing body and breaking another trinity will lead to him laying waste to this Earth.

He will rise. Oh yes, Hatch knew he would and severing the friendships of Hal, Tom and Alex was going to do it for him.

- The End -


End file.
